Jeepers Creepers: My Original Story
by I Ship So Much Yuri
Summary: The mall was all fun and games for the group but when they leave and get a flat on a dirt road. They meet the creeper.
1. Wonderful Start Of The Day

RE-CONTINUED YAY

* * *

_"Tyson can you come down stairs for a second." Jared said._

_"What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed by him interrupting me from beating my game._

_"I need your help." He yelled from down the stairs._

_"Couldn't you ask mom or dad." I said walking out my room and down the stairs._

_"There not our real mom and dad plus, they kinda scare me." Jared said._

_"Yes, Nora and Shane are kinda scary, but what do you need?" I asked._

_"I need your help for this." Jared said pulling out a baby raccoon from his bag._

_"So you need help for a raccoon? You freakish retard why would you keep him in a bag." I said smacking him upside the head._

_"He needed help." Jared said grabbing a cage that we once used for a bird we had._

_"It's a damn raccoon Jared, Nora will kill us, and what did she say about you going in the woods at night." I said hitting him again._

_"I didn't know what to do it was being attacked by a big raccoon, and I didn't get hurt." Jared said wincing a little when he bent down._

_"Lift your shirt up Jared." I said walking towards him._

_"Fine but its not that bad, just a little scratch." Jared said wincing just to lift his shirt._

_"Look you have scratch marks all over your stomach, did your stupid butt go out without a shirt." I said._

_Before Jared could answer the front door opened as I grabbed his hand and grabbed the Raccoon running up the stairs._

_"Jared!, Tyson!, get your asses down here now!" Nora yelled holding bags._

_"Yes Nora." Jared said earning him a slap across the face "Mom!" He yelled holding his cheek._

_"Mind your manners Jared, Now both of you up with your shirts." Shane said checking our stomachs for bruising or scratches._

_"Jared, Again, I thought we said no more woods without Ty." Shane said._

_Shane can be the fatherly type but on the other hand Nora was just down right pissed off at him._

_"Jared Andrew Atwood you've been in the woods again haven't you." she said "And Tyson this is your fault you know, you two are nothing but trouble since your parents died." Nora said._

_"Nora."Shane said as Jared started to cry silently.  
_

_"You two should have died in that fire as well as your parents, you two don't deserve life because you are just ungrateful children, and I've about had enough of it." Nora said slapping Jared once more for crying "Stop that crying boy."_

_"Nora stop it, do you think hitting us will do any different,You have no respect for anyone but yourself you know, And Shane we love you like a father but I have to do this to both of you, Nora I hate you with all my heart and now, you die for it." I said throwing the lighter at Nora's shirt which caught fire and she hit Shane who's shirt did the same._

_"Tyson, we have to run now." Jared said walking up the stairs behind me._

_when we entered our room, I grabbed mine and Jared's clothes, and put them in a bag as he put the raccoon in the cage. We began to run out the door to the street and didn't stop running._

* * *

**_Tyson's PoV_**

It's been 6 years since the day I killed Shane and Nora. But I'm proud I did, we didn't deserve to live like that definitely if your only 10.

"Ty, Mark wants us home by 10 tonight." Jared said.

"Okay that's fine." I said.

Mark and Amy are our best friends and they know our past, plus there all 17 so they live on there own.

"It's today huh." Jared said. "It's the day you killed them." He added in.

"Shh, no one needs to hear, do you want me to be in jail for murder." I said hitting him upside his head.

Me and Jared are identical twins so if me and Jared go in front of a mirror it's like seeing double except he dyed red highlights in his hair.

"Hey baby, hey Ty, what you guys up to." Ally said kissing Jared on the cheek.

"Nothing much just about to head to the mall and meet, Eric, Mark, Sydney, Kendra, and Elise." Jared said winking at me when he said Elise which Ally happen to catch.

"No way, you like Elise." Ally said holding her hands to her face.

"So why does it matter to you." I said a little pissed that Jared made it a little obvious.

"Well just that she likes you too, I mean who wouldn't, you have dirt blonde hair, blue eyes, and a great personality." Ally said.

"Well that's all true, very true. so today I'll ask her out, but first, lets all get to the mall." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, so who's driving us there?" Ally asked.

"Uh...me." Jared said.

"Well into the car we go then." I said opening the car door for Ally to get into the back of Jared's red Ford Mustang 2012.

We got to York dale Shopping Center in like, five to ten minuets because we took back streets. When we arrived to the mall Eric and Kendra where in a hot make-out, then Mark and Sydney where flirting so much they didn't notice us walk over to them, Elise was looking at flower's, her favorite.

"Why don't you two breath for once." Ally said.

"We breath but its only for a short moment." Eric said.

"Well anyways, once you guys finish kissing and flirting lets go, and by finish I mean now." Ally said.

"Hey, why don't we go to the hmv to buy some music." Elise said.

"Okay that works." I said earning a grin from her "Now if me and Elise could stop being fifth wheels we can go."

"You wouldn't be one if you guys dated." Mark said in a singly tone.

I looked over at Elise who was looking down blushing which caused me to start blushing.

"Aw look there both blushing." Jared said gesturing over to Elise.

"Okay, okay, I get the hint." I mumbled walking over to Elise "Hey, uh... Elise can I um, talk to you for a minuet." I said making a fool of myself but she agreed to talk to me anyways.

We walked over to the bench not to far from the others but out of sight and out of ear shot.

"Uh...so I hear you like someone huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I hear you like someone as well." Elise said getting redder.

"Yeah, but who you like is my question." I said, adjusting my self to face her as she did the same.

"Why don't you tell me first." She said smiling.

"Okay, how about I describe her instead." I said as she nodded in agreement.

"She has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a great personality and shes beautiful." I said blushing.

"Well the person I like has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and is captain of the hockey team, and has a wonderful personality and happens to be sitting next to me." She said grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Hey, Elise?" I said.

"Yeah." She said.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

"That depends, is this a joke." She said.

"Nope, my own question for the answer yes." I said.

"Then yes." Elise said pulling me into a loving embrace but got ruined just as I was enjoying it.

"It's about time you lover's got together, we've been behind the wall for like five hours now." Kendra said.

"Oh shut up Kendra." I said grabbing Elise's hand to lift her off the bench, but deciding to hold it the whole day.

"Oh, look there already acting like a couple." Sydney said making me and Elise turn red.

"Well let's head for hmv!" Elise said gripping my hand harder so we could run to the store.

We ran though out the mall all of us laughing together, until Sydney fell in the middle of a crowed.

"Smooth Sydney, smooth." I said pissing her off more than she already was.

"Shut up Ty!" Sydney said being picked up by Mark.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sydney said.

"Well, where is hmv anyways?" I said.

"It should be on the other side of the mall." Ally said.

"Do you know how big this mall is!" Kendra exclaimed.

"Well _I_ do now." Ally said looking at the mall map.

"Well let's get a move on then." I said glancing over at Elise's smiling face.

_Today's going to be wonderful._

* * *

Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.


	2. The Barn

** Chapter 2 Yay**

* * *

**|_Tyson's PoV_|**

"Damn Kendra, you live on dirt road with nothing but farms. Where's the nearest store?" Mark asked.

"About 4 miles down the road." Kendra said.

"Okay...looks like there's not gonna be any snacks tonight." I said.

"Nope." Kendra said cheerfully.

Then suddenly...

"AAAAAARRRGHHH!" Mark yelled as the car started swerving.

All I saw was Kendra's hair as our car tipped.

When my vision became clear again, we crawled out of the car.

"Wow...great going." Kendra said.

We heard a POP! and we turned to see Jared's car turn and flip and finally land upside down on the side of the road.

"Okay, from now on...only the girls drive the cars." Ally said.

"Whaaaa? Girls are way worse drivers than boys!" Jared said.

"I'm going to pretend like I did not hear that sexist comment." Kendra stated.

We heard Elise scream. "ERIC IS HURT!" She called as she pulled him out with all her might.

It was bad.

The whole left side of his face was bloody, and we could see the bone in his left leg.

Jared turned and threw up all over the dirt road.

"What should we do?" Kendra yelled.

"Look! There's a barn!" Ally yelled and pointed at a creepy looking old fashion barn.

"Maybe someone lives there...But, I don't know who would live in that." Jared said.

"Don't be mean." Elise said.

"If you got a problem take it up with my butt, cause it's the only one that gives a crap!" Jared said, and then laughed like crazy.

"Hey, shut up and come help us." I said as we picked up Eric.

We waddled over to the barn as we opened the door.

"I'm going to go check out our cars." I said.

I headed out of the door and towards Mark's wrecked car.

The cars were smoking and smoldering.

I looked at the tires, trying to find any clue about what cause this giant crash.

I pulled back a cut part of the tire and found something.

It took me a few tries to get it out.

I pulled it out and held it in my hand, It was a piece of tar with four _very _sharp pieces of bone like stuff.

I turned it over and I saw...

I heard a scream from the barn.

I dropped the thing and ran back.

Once I was back I found A strange-looking thing standing over Eric. It was missing an arm and leg so it was kinda swaying side-to-side.

Then suddenly, Wings appear out of it back and it grabs Eric with the one arm it has then just flies away with him.

Kendra started running after the flying figure holding Eric in its hand. I ran and grabbed Kendra's arm swinging her into my chest.

"It has Eric!" Kendra sobbed into my chest clinging it "We have to find it and get Eric back!" Kendra yelled hitting my chest.

"Kendra..." I started.

"We have to get Eric back!" Kendra yelled starting to run in the direction the thing flew.

"Kendra!" I yelled bringing her back "I'm sorry but that thing is way to fast for us to get it. And...I don't think we're getting Eric back." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kendra asked falling to her knees.

"I mean, He's gone forever, there's...Nothing we can do. The second that thing grabbed Eric, he was gone." I said kneeling next to her "Let's go back to the barn."

Kendra nodded slowly.I stood up and helped her up. We walked back to the barn to find most of everyone sleep. Ally sleeping in Jared's lap who was also sleeping, Sydney and Mark both sleeping on the ground and Elise pacing around.

"Elise...calm down." I said.

"That thing might come back. What will we defend with?" Elise asked.

"I don't know, but tomorrow we will figure it out." I said.

"How do you know it won't came back tonight?" Elise asked.

"Hold on. Kendra go lay down next to Sydney." I commanded and she did so and fell asleep. Fast.

"So how do you know?" Elise asked.

"I've heard about this story, so I did some research. I found out that thing's name is the Creeper and he's immortal. He feeds everyday for 23 day and sleeps for 23 years." I said.

"So you mean we have to survive with this thing trying to eat us for 23 days?" She asked.

"Pretty much, but calm down. It takes one or 2 people a day." I said.

"So it might come back for more?" She said getting scarred again.

"No, I doubt it would make this big of a trip back. Elise please just get some sleep." I begged.

"Fine. Come here." She said as she sat down and patted the spot next to her.

I sat next to her and started to sing.

_"Call me crazy if you've got it in you"_

_"But these people don't seem to mind"_

_"Sweet vermouth now you're telling me the truth"_  
_  
"A little stubbornness will work out fine"_

_"A bottom feeder at the end of my rope"_

_"But I'm wondering where this rope began"_

_"Gonna circle around what I couldn't help bring down"_

_"It's just supply with demand"_

_"Ooo, nothing looks the same"_

_"Ooo, even when there's been no change"_

_"Ooo, say that something's gonna give"_

_"And it's all giving out on you"_

_"When it's all over now" _

I ended the first verse of the song and laid on my back.

"Good song." She said as she hesitantly laid her head on my chest.

"You know it?" I asked.

"It's all over now by Eric Hutchinson. Of course I know it." She said looking up at me.

Her Hazel eyes piercing mine, her a strand of her brown hair fell in her face. God was she cute. I moved the strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you thinking about doing?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"This." I said as I lifted her head and put my lips to her's gently.

She kiss back then we pulled away.

"I think I like that Idea." She said as she pulled me into another kiss.

We had been going at it for about 5 minutes so far then pull apart startled by a shuffle of feet.

"You guys just started dating and the first thing I see when I wake up to take a piss, Is my brother and his girl in a hot make out." Jared said as he lifted Ally up and placed her back on his lap.

"Now you know how I felt when you and Ally were getting it on in the room while I was sleeping." I said.

His face turned red with embarrassment and plainly says "At least I didn't have morning wood over Elise."

Now its my turn to turn red with embarrassment. I looked at Elise whose face couldn't get more red.

"Low blow man." I said as I glared at him.

"No you had a low blow." Jared said then laughing so loud.

"Shut up!" Ally mumbled thinking she was hitting her leg but hit his balls instead.

"My Balls!" Jared said grabbing his crouch then falling over to the side.

"Talk about low blow." Elise said laughing with Ally.

Jared glared at her then went back to groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry." Ally said putting her hand on his leg pretty damn close to where she hit him.

"I need these for us." Jared said shaking his hand still groping himself.

"Shh. We still have a thing flying around trying to eat us." Ally said sitting up.

"Oh right. Oops." Jared said laughing awkwardly.

"God how about we all just sleep?" I suggested.

"I think it's a good idea." Elise said as we laid down again.

"Naw I think I'm good." Jared said.

"Me too." Ally said.

"Suit yourselves." I said.

Soon the slight pressure I had felt on my chest was now heavier as Elise fell asleep, and due to her warmness everything soon went black.

* * *

**Chapter 2 like I promised so yeah. **


End file.
